One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion. It is the sequel to One Piece: Gigant Battle. It focuses on the Post-War Arc and Fish-Man Island Arc, but contains content from previous arcs as well. The game was released on November 17, 2011. It has 45 playable characters and 97 support characters. Stages * Coated Thousand Sunny * Gray Terminal * Straw Hats' Training Islands - Part 1: Hatenkou Jungle * Straw Hats' Training Islands - Part 2: Akumu Marine * Strong World Stage * Fish-Man Island - Ryugu Kingdom * Fish-Man Island - Sea Forest * East Blue Stage * Merry's Lagoon (Drum Island + Alabasta Kingdom) * Judicial Sky (Skypiea + Enies Lobby + Thriller Bark) * Thousand Sunny * Sabaody GR 1 * Sabaody Park * Kuja Combat Arena * Impel Down * Marineford * New World Stage * Sabao Dome * Last Resort * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place All of the stages that were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. The Straw Hats Training Islands includes the islands where the Straw Hat Pirates trained for two years. The islands are: *Part 1: Rusukaina, Namakura,Weatheria, Torino Kingdom *Part 2: Momoiro, Karakuri Island, Tequila Wolf, Boin Archipelago and Kuraigana Island. The Strong World Stage is a changing stage that includes three scenes originally from the 10th Movie with three transitions: *Merveille Ruins: where Luffy fell after Shiki separated the crew. *Merveille Straw Hat Defeat Stage: Where Shiki defeated all the Straw Hats. *Shiki Base: the base of Golden Lion Pirates. Characters Playable Characters Playable characters with an asterisk * weren't present in the predecessor. Characters with two asterisk ** were present only as support characters in the predecessor. Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. * Curly Dadan, Dogra and Magra, Ace, Luffy and Sabo (as children), Bluejam Pirates, Wapol Factory hippo puppet as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Surume and Caribou (in a barrel) as background characters in the Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. Also the Caribou Pirates' ship and Momoo will appear knocking Sunny. * Brook (pre-timeskip), Luffy (pre-timeskip), Heracles, Masked Chopper, Torino humans, Torino bird, tiger from Rusukaina Island, Silvers Rayleigh, Kitton, Taroimo, and Kitton's grandfather as background characters in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Shakuyaku, Kureha, Camie & Pappag, Heracles, Makino, Nyon, Dorry & Brogy, Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh and Pandaman as shopkeepers. * The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, Shyarly, Ishilly, Splash and Splatter as background characters in the Fish-Man Island - Mermaid Cove Stage. * Den as background characters in the Fish-Man Island - Sea Forest Stage. * Dr. Indigo, Scarlet and Billy as background characters in the Strong World (Shiki Base section) Stage. Also various Strong World animals in Merville Ruins section. * Coribou and the Caribou Pirates as Caribou's attacks. * Helmeppo and Rika in a co-op attack with Koby. * A bird from Torino Kingdom appear in one of Chopper's attacks and in the Straw Hats Training Island Part 1. * Robson appears in a Wapol's attack. Also, Hakowan appears in one of the Super Techniques. * Karoo and Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops in Vivi's attacks. * South Bird also appears in Judicial Sky. * 3D versions of Megalo and Hoe appears rarely as platforms in the stage Fish-Man Island - Sea Forest. * Shirahoshi and Megalo appears in the background of Fish-Man Island -Sea Forest after Shirahoshi is unlocked as support. The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Gallery Difference with One Piece Gigant Battle *45 characters are playable, instead of 20. Some of the returning characters have new attacks. *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Eight new stages have been added. *Sengoku's Daibutsu gray skin has been recolored to golden skin, to match the anime. Curiously, although in the cover box art Hancock wears a purple dress, in-game she's still in her yellow dress. *Jozu's clothes and diamond arm have been recolored. *Every character sprite other than Sanji is mirrored. Roronoa Zoro's sprite is mirrored too, but the scar is not. *The skill system is introduced. Maximum character's level is now only 10 as opposed to 50 in Gigant Battle. *In the first game, the playable Shichibukai members who were hit by Jewelry Bonney's support attack would change into a smaller version of themselves. In this game, those smaller versions are replaced by Oda's versions of the Shichibukai as children. *Some characters have also a special "depressed sprite" caused by Perona's power, except Usopp (since he's immune to it and Perona became depressed instead) *Both Mihawk and Ivankov are voiced by their second (and current to the moment the game was released) voice actors. *The Adventure Mode map is in 3D instead of 2D (although a 2D map can be accessed by pressing X). *There are no crouching sprites (even from the characters from Gigant Battle). *The secret techniques' videos and pictures are reduced to only an animated video of the character. *Teach's Secret Technique is the Secret Technique (obtained by password) from Gigant Battle where he uses the Gura Gura no Mi powers in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi. However, his "Liberation" ability may still be used by having Whitebeard present in the support deck. *Duval's sprite and portrait appear with his handsome face from the start. **However, his sprite reverts back to his ugly face when playing as a Marine character (Sakazuki, Kuzan, Borsalino, Koby, & Smoker) *The playable Zoan users (Chopper pre- and post-timeskip, Lucci, Marco, & Drake) now have 4 special bars. In addition, they can increase their stats by using 1 special bar (similar to picking up a diamond item) by pressing block+down. *The training stage is now Gray Terminal as opposed to Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place in Gigant Battle. *Logia users will instantly appear behind the enemy who struck them when using Bingo block. In addition, they may become immune to any attack by holding the block button and down button at the same time, although this rapidly drains GP. The only exception is Teach, because of the nature of the Yami Yami no Mi. *Luffy (pre- and post-timeskip) now has a new immune animation when he is attacked by Hancock's Devil Fruit attacks. *All characters, after defeating an opponent with a Special Technique, Secret Technique or Heat Mode, say their catchphrases. *Little Oars Jr.'s sprite in Marineford is recolored to match his own colors instead of his ancestor's. *There is a new item: the spear from the Torino Humans in Straw Hats Training Islands Part 1 (it only appears there). *Some attacks can break through the opponent's defense. Also, when the character has an exclamation point over his/her head, that means that the opponent's defense is going to break. Trivia *Like its predecessor, the game shows some features shared with the Grand Battle series: **An animated intro with "We Go!" song, natural evolution of "We Are!" **The "Supports" system **The map in the Story Mode *This is the first One Piece video game to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Law, Drake, Shiki, Caribou, Koby, Hody and Decken are playable. *As a Secret Technique, Luffy uses the original filler attack Busoshoku Haki|Busoshoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling, that is a combination of Gear Second, Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki. This attack resembles the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling used in Jump Ultimate Stars. Strangely, in the Fish-Men Island Arc, in order to destroy the Noah Ark, Luffy uses a similar attack, but devoid of Gear Second (named Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling). Also, Luffy's Busoushoku-enhanced Gear Third attacks is blue as opposed to black in the anime. *As the game adapts up to the manga chapter 636, many of the Straw Hats' attacks are filler ones and some do not have new abilities. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Redhawk" and "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling", Zoro's "Rengoku Oni Giri", Nami's "Black Ball: Raiun Rod", Usopp's "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf" (as well as "Humandrake" and "Trampolia"), Sanji's "Hell Memories", Chopper's Monster Point's "Kokutei Palme", Robin's "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano Stomp" and "Cuerpo Fleur: Double Clutch", Franky's "Franky Radical Beam" (strangely, Franky can utilize a laser beam in one of his combos) and Brook's "Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri" do not appear in this game. In addition, Chopper cannot transform into his new Heavy Point and Monster Point, Franky cannot use Franky Shogun (as well as Franky Cannon and Franky Fireball) and Brook cannot use the freezing abilities of Soul Solid. This applies for Jinbe too, as he cannot use "Uchimizu", "Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri" and "Gyojin Karate Ougi: Buraikan", as he does not have a post timeskip version. *All or most of Kid, Law, Drake, Caribou, Koby, Shanks and Doflamingo's attacks are filler, due to the fact they showed little to no techniques at all at the time this game was released. Decken and Hody also show some filler attacks, as the game does not adapt to the end of the arc where several of their techniques and skills are fully demonstrated. In addition, Hody cannot transform to his "overdose" form. *The 15th anime opening, "We Go!" used as this game's theme song, but only 2 minutes of it. *For some reason, the appearance of some characters, such as Rayleigh, Sentomaru, Jinbe, Perona, Hatchan, Camie & Pappag are not altered according to the timeskip. **Strangely enough, Hatchan and Camie appear with their timeskip's design in the opening intro. *This is the One Piece video game with the most amount of playable and characters, with a roster numbering 45 playable characters and 100 supports. *With Enel, Caribou, and Smoker becoming playable, every canon Logia user in the series (up to the Fish-Man Island Arc) is playable. *Like Eustass Kid and Kizaru's voice actors in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2; Hody Jones, Hyouzou and Vander Decken IX's voice actors made their debut in this game before the anime. *Killer (like in Gigant Battle), is still the only Supernova that does not appear in game *Chopper still has to eat a Rumble Ball to transform into his new Guard Point and Sanji still strikes his Bien Cuit: Grill Shot with his left leg instead of his right leg. *When the self-destruct button in Straw Hats Training Stage Part 2 is attacked, the lab will explode (that explosion damage greatly to the players) and an image of Franky (pre-timeskip) will appear in the sky. *Moria is the only Shichibukai who is not playable. *Unlike Jinbe and Hody, Vander Decken IX who ate the Mato Mato no Mi, can lose health if he falls in the water. *Doflamingo is considered a Paramecia user in the game, despite the fruit not being officially revealed in the manga canon at the point the game was released. The fruit, named the Ito Ito no Mi, was later officially revealed in the canon to indeed be a Paramecia. *In a online Royal Rumble match, the loser players turn into Den Den Mushi and they can move like the characters except that they cannot attack the current surviving players. However, they may still use support characters. *When Shirahoshi is obtained as support, she and Megalo appear in the background of the Sea Forest stage. **Also at some point, the 2D Megalo disappears and a 3D version of Megalo that serves as a platform appears in the stage. **Normally, Luffy in the Sea Forest appears sleeping but after unlocking Shirahoshi, Luffy appears standing on guard. ***Strangely, it can happen when Jinbe is not fighting, otherwise, Luffy will appear again on the floor sleeping. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) Site Navigation fr:One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World ru:One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World pl:One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Category:Video Games